


Afterglow

by NozomiMizore



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: But different than !!, Eichi is Eichi, Idol Eichi, M/M, Mangaka Keito, Post-Graduation, Random song as title since i couldnt think of one, Tori mentioned like once, friends to lovers i think, keito thinks too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiMizore/pseuds/NozomiMizore
Summary: Keito and Eichi got into a childish argument, which led to them barley talking and not meeting for years. Eichi asks to meet Keito at a cafe one day, and it becomes more than Keito thought it would.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> If no one will feed me, I'll make my own food. My first Enstars fic ahhhhh.

Keito hadn't seen Eichi in years. Sure, they talked here or there, Keito kept up with Eichi's idol career, but they hadn't actually met. Yet, here Keito was, clutching his phone in one hand and nervously playing with his glasses with the other. He was at a cafe. Waiting on Eichi. A nervous shudder ran up Keito's spine like a slivering snake. 

Eichi had called him one day, after one of his rehearsals, saying "Keito, we must meet up! It's been sooo long! I want to catch up with my dearest childhood friend, after all." And the two planned, more so Keito begrudgingly agreeing to, a meeting at some local cafe Eichi frequented.

Keito sighed. He knows he and Eichi didn't end their prior closeness on the best of terms, but they still kept up with each other's lives, just a little. Did Eichi want to try and make up now, after all this time? He ran a nervous hand through his hair, the cold wind from the outside of the cafe biting his face. He had gotten here rather early in his anxiousness (and excitement, but he wouldn't say that) to see Eichi again. Keito sighed. Even after all this time, he'd still act like a teenage girl when it came to his feelings for Eichi. The posters and merch of the modern-day fine that crowded his current office proved that. 

Keito was staring at his feet, playing with his fingers, when he heard footsteps getting nearer and nearer to his spot beside the cafe. They stopped in front of Keito, and his sensible shoes were toe-to-toe with some fancy flats. Keito's breath hitched and he looked up. He saw sky blue eyes, still as bright as they were in high school and brighter than recordings of his lives could ever convey. They shone, Eichi's pure smile crinkling the corners, just a bit. Keito was sure he had a dumb look on his face. 

"Hello, Keito," Eichi said. Those two words, and Keito was back to where he was in high school, his thoughts worshiping Eichi like a god. His voice was clear, like angelic bells. Keito smiled, just a little. "I hope you are doing well. I'm sorry I haven't tried to meet up sooner."

Eichi was here, in person, talking to Keito. Should Keito express how much he missed this, should he pretend nothing happened in their past? He pushed up his glasses. "Likewise, Eichi. How incorrigible of someone to put off meeting their 'dearest childhood friend.'" This was the response Keito settled with, short and amicable, lightly teasing Eichi. If Eichi would act this way, Keito would too. The fluttering of his heart likely wouldn't allow anything else. 

Eichi lightly chuckled. The sun in the sky behind them made his hair glow gold, an angel's halo wrapped around his head. Keito thought he looked ethereal. "Shame on me, then," Eichi sighed. "But, let's head in so we can catch up! I really like this cafe and cannot wait to show you!" Eichi's eyes shone in their childish innocence, the innocence saved only for those closest to him. Was Keito still granted that permission? Apparently. He took the arm Eichi offered, tingles going up his arm, and the two made their way inside.

Keito was staring up at the menu above the register. Eichi was staring at him. Keito swore he could feel sweat running down his neck, his focus wavering under Eichi's gaze. He wore a serene smile on his face, asking Keito a simple, "Do you know what you want?" 

Keito hummed. He'd rather not confess that he was more focused on Eichi's gaze rather than the menu. "Is there anything you recommend?" Keito played it safe. He watched Eichi's face light up again. 

"There's this one with some spices in it that make it a bit more spicy than sweet. You'd like that, right?" Eichi looked at Keito, as if he was unsure he'd remember Keito's tastes. Keito knew even if Eichi was wrong (he wasn't), he'd act like Eichi's words were divine truth. 

"Ah, that's fine. Thank you." Their words felt terse and short, responses lacking the usual energy they had when they were younger. It was like their few phone conversations, but more awkward. Eichi's serene smile remained on his face. Should Keito apologize for what he said back then? Or would Eichi? This whole situation was troublesome. Half of Keito felt giddy at the prospect of being here with Eichi again, the other half felt anxious and tense. 

Keito barley registered Eichi ordering and paying for the both of them, his body on autopilot as Eichi guided Keito to their table. Eichi rested his chin in the palm of his hand, eyes burning into Keito. "How've you been doing? I keep up with the manga you publish, I read it every week! And buy every volume too! So does cute Tori, but he won't admit it." 

Keito didn't know that. Eichi really keeps up with Keito's manga? He felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes widened. Eichi chuckling across from him sounded drowned out with the noise of Keito's heart. "Did you not know that? Of course I'd keep up with what you do! I know we had our quarrel, but you are still special to me, Keito." 

There it was, Keito was dying. Passed away, here in this cafe. Eichi mentioned their argument and said Keito was special to him. He was sure he was making some sort of face Eichi was getting great joy out of, right now. Keito huffed. "I'd like to apologize for that argument we got in. It was wrong of me to assume you'd even want to listen to what I have to say..." Keito trailed off, not knowing how to continue. He still didn't want to reference the event itself.

Eichi's eyes gleamed. "Don't beat around the bush. Both of us were wrong. I yelled at you for being concerned about my health, and you yelled at me for being so unconcerned. It really shouldn't have gotten in the way of our friendship." That serene smile was back on his face. Keito was shocked, he looked down, staring at his hands. He saw Eichi reach across the table, his hand resting lightly atop of Keito's like a blanket. He smiled, looking up to meet Eichi's eyes.

"In that case, I apologize for letting that silly argument getting in the way of us. It really was rather childish, wasn't it?" Keito wore a look of absolute adoration on his face, plain and unhidden, and Eichi was looking back with the same expression. "Besides, your idol career is clearly doing very well, judging by the amount of fine merch in my office." Keito smirked, teasing Eichi. 

Eichi grinned slyly right back. "Awww, you collect our merch Keito? Do you trade people so you can get the bromides and keychains of your favorite member? Do you have an ita-bag?" Keito sputtered and looked away. Eichi's grin broadened and he exclaimed, "You do!" 

Keito smiled, just lightly to himself. This was it, back to Eichi teasing Keito, and Keito acting like none of it was true. It was like their childish, silly argument never happened. He looked back at Eichi. All he could do when he was met with Eichi's smile was offer a weak-hearted "I most certainly do not!" Eichi laughed. His hands still hadn't left their spot over Keito's. Keito found he really did not mind. 

"We really need to meet up more, Keito. I enjoyed this immensely." Eichi's voice was light, a reprieve from the teasing tone it held just a second ago. His smile was genuine, and he seemed less like angel idol Tenshouin Eichi and more like Keito's childhood friend Eichi. Keito didn't trust himself to do anything but nod in response, lest he says more than he would like to. 

Eichi sighed, looking up toward the ceiling. The lights shone down on him, being reflected in his blue eyes. Keito didn't want to look away. "What are the fansites going to say now? 'Idol Tenshouin Eichi found on a cute date with mangaka Hasumi Keito?'" He looked back at Keito.

Keito's eyes went wide for the umpteenth time that day. "D-date?" He uncharacteristically stuttered. "What do you mean?!" His tone was quick and clipped. Was Eichi crazy, just saying that out of the blue?

Eichi winked and stuck his tongue out, making Keito surely go into cardiac arrest. "Yes, Keito. A date. With your dear childhood friend you collect idol merch of." He laughed, finishing the last sip of his drink and checking his watch. Keito didn't have anything to say. His hands felt cold when Eichi's left his.

"Whatever, Eichi. You're really incorrigible, saying things like that out of nowhere," Keito sighed. He tried to sound monotone, but he knew it was in vain. 

Eichi huffed, standing up. "Anways, I sadly have to go to some appointment for a shoot for some new posters, which I know you'll buy. I'm not letting you live it down, Keito." Eichi winked, taking his leave. 

Keito just stared at Eichi's back. Had all this really happened today? Right now? He hid his face in his hands. Keito didn't know if he was ready for whatever came with apparently dating Tenshouin Eichi.


End file.
